Safe at Home
by WriteEditLife
Summary: A one-shot based on the deleted scene from 1x13.


It was 3 a.m. Betty Cooper laid awake, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She was still reeling from the speech she had given at the Jubilee, and instead of being tired she felt totally wired. Betty moved her hands up to readjust her pillow as she turned onto her left side, facing her closed bedroom door.

Her eyes fixed on the small light coming from beneath the door. Just across the hall was Jughead, her wonderful boyfriend, who just hours ago was invited to stay at the Cooper's house. Betty still felt like that was a dream. An amazing answer to the uncertain future Jughead faced at Southside High. Her face broke into a beaming smile as she thought about that moment. That offer was so unexpected and out of character for her mother, Betty felt she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Just across the hall was Jughead, whom Betty thought she would be separated from a lot more due to changing schools. She could hardly believe that after all the stress and drama, that he went from sleeping across the street at Archie's to just across the hall.

Betty's mind was racing and there was no way she was getting to sleep anytime soon. With a short sigh, she peeled back the covers, placing her feet gently on the carpet. She padded to the door and placed her hand on the knob, turning it slowly and opening it. She peered into the hall and her eyes were drawn to the small light emitting from the guest room, where Jughead was sleeping.

Betty quickly tip-toed across the hall, turning her head towards her parents and Polly's bedrooms and straining her ears to make sure the rest of the Cooper house was still quiet. Satisfied, Betty slowly placed her hands on the door and cracked it open to look inside. There, illuminated by the soft, yellow glow of the bedside lamp was Jughead, fast asleep.

Betty let out a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. There he was, his tall frame lying on the covers, unruly dark hair splayed out across the pillow, his chest slowly rising and falling in an easy rhythm, a small smile on his face.

 _He was beautiful_.

Betty was mesmerized by the soft, serene smile gracing his face. He looked peaceful. Safe. Betty's heart leaped into her throat at the sight, her heart swelling with love and admiration for the boy in front of her.

She couldn't help herself. Betty silently stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She approached the bed, cautiously lying down next to Jughead without touching him. After a few moments, she moved to grasp his hand lying closest to her. Jughead continued to sleep, but Betty felt a spark of energy at his touch. She pulled her fingers from his hand, running them up his arm and eventually up to cup his cheek delicately. She caressed his skin lightly, before leaning over and placing a loving kiss on his forehead. She pulled back a bit to look at him, then slowly ducked her head against Jughead's chest, closing her eyes with a soft sigh; feeling a sense of peace wash over her _._

 _I love you._

She thought, gently to herself. "I'm so happy you're here and you're safe Juggie," she breathed out in a content whisper.

All of a sudden, Jughead's chest swelled and she heard "Of course I'm safe, Betts. I'm with you."

Betty's eyes shot open, her mouth opened slightly and frozen with shock. She slowly turned to look at Jughead, whose eyes were still closed. "Juggie?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

 _Did he just answer in his sleep?_

Her eyes were trained on his face, silently pleading his eyes to open. After what seemed like an eternity, Jughead's hands around her waist slowly tightened, bringing her body slowly flush against his. The small smile on his face grew before he cracked one eye open and said in a deep, gravelly, sexy voice she loved, "Betts?"

She smiled at her nickname and watched as Jughead tilted his head back to look at her with his eyes, expressions of love and happiness twinkling in them. She was sure her eyes mirrored the same feelings, almost as though their souls were speaking to each other. She felt his hand come up and touch her cheek, before moving his thumb over her bottom lip, without breaking eye contact with her. God, she wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of them, in their perfect bubble of happiness. Betty was overcome with the emotion in his eyes and the events of the past few weeks, but suddenly it seemed as though all the problems and drama went away with Jughead. He brought a clarity to her she never knew she needed.

"I couldn't sleep," Betty said, blinking quickly.

"So you thought you'd wake me up?" laughed Jughead lightly. A slight smirk on his face.

"I needed to see you," Betty replied, with a protective strength behind her eyes.

"I'm always here when you need me, Betts. Even when your parents as sleeping in the next room." Jughead said.

"I know" Betty answered, nodding slightly. "That's why I love you, Juggie." She said softly.

Jughead's eyes quickly flared with emotion, a bright smile on his face. "I love you too, Betts."

He tilted her chin up, leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to her forehead. Betty closed her eyes and felt a slight shiver down her spine as his lips touched her skin. Her toes curls, her mind cleared, her heart soared. She felt _safe._ _Happy. Loved_. She opened her eyes and gave him a special smile that only he could put on her face. He looked back at her as if he was giving her all the love in the world, while slowly stroking her hair.

She placed her head back on his chest, as he readjusted his hands around her so they fit perfectly against one another. Betty and Jughead slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Ready for whatever faced them in the morning, in the town and the future. They were, and would always be, stronger together.


End file.
